


Ding Dong, it's Ping Pong!

by itseverydaybro



Category: the alex fandom, the ava fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseverydaybro/pseuds/itseverydaybro
Summary: “With this, I give you the power to have a good first day at school,” said my sister Nika, knighting me with a popsicle stick that was covered in blue glitter. “Britney shall quake!”





	1. Chapter 1

“With this, I give you the power to have a good first day at school,” said my sister Nika, knighting me with a popsicle stick that was covered in blue glitter. “Britney shall quake!”

I thank her, and start to walk into the grounds of my new school, Tög High. My family and I recently moved, but at least it’s still in Los Angeles. I’ve always lived in LA and I love it. I love it so much. I love everything about it.  
I thought about my huge love for LA as I walked into one of the blocks of my new school. My first class, English, was supposed to be in here. I thought about LA a bit more. It’s the best city in the whole world - Better than any other city. God, I fucking love LA. I’d bust a nut for LA.

My thoughts were interrupted by a yell as I bumped into someone and I was suddenly on the crusty ass floor.

“Fuck, sorry bro,” I apologised, getting up and getting a better look at the person I bumped into. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a cowboy hat.

“Yeehaw, I’m sorry,” the girl said with a southern accent, brushing herself off. She then held out her hand for me to shake. Her hand was SHOOK.

“I’m Brintey Spreas,” the girl said. “Yeehaw.”

“You say ‘yeehaw’ a lot. I’m going to call you Yeehaw.” I said. “Yeehaw, do you know where A11 is? I have my first class there.”

“Yeehaw, sure do!” Yeehaw said, grabbing my hand when the bell rang. “Let’s go!”

I blindly followed Yeehaw. She seemed nice, I decided, even though she says ‘Yeehaw’ a lot. I figured I’d stick with her for now. I didn’t have any friends yet and there was no reason not to be friends with her.

Or so I thought.

“Also, sorry about your sweater, my cowboy hat has sharp edges. Yeehaw.” Yeehaw sadly said. I looked at her confused. What did she mean? I looked down.

That trick ass little bitch.

My sweater had a huge rip in it. My beautiful red sweater, with “The Human Condition” written on it in gold. This sweater is the one of the only items of clothing I own aside from my Adidas shoes and my funky romper that’s very big, which I wear all day every day #rompersforlife. This sweater is my prized possession. The love of my life. I eat, sleep and breathe in this sweater.

And Yeehaw ruined it.

I tore my hand from hers, tears welling up in my eyes. Yeehaw turned around.

“YOU HORSE FUCKER,” I screamed, pointing at her. “YOU RUINED MY SWEATER.”

“I said I was sorry, partner…” She said. “Yeehaw…”

Her face looked like this but she was crying

We were at the entrance to my English class, so I stormed in and sat in the back corner chair. I buried my face in my arms, embarrassed because my sweater was ripped and I was crying. So much for a good first day of school, I thought.

I felt a hand on my arm. “I don’t want to hear words come out of your mouth, Yeehaw,” I cried. “Don’t speak to me ever again.”

“It’s not Yeehaw, but I hope you feel better…” said a voice. I looked up, seeing a brown-haired boy turning away and looking sad because I shouted at him. I suddenly felt a bit bad and decided I wouldn’t shout at people. I watched as the boy went and sat with two girls, one blonde and one with short, darker hair. “PISS, PISS, PISS,” they started to chant. I decided to call them the piss group. The darker-haired girl in the piss group started to repeatedly dab on the other two. I thought nothing of it and focused my attention back on the front of the class. Where was the teacher?

My question was answered with a loud slam from the door to the classroom being opened forcefully and slamming onto the wall. In the doorway now stood a man - He was three feet tall and mostly bald. At first glance I couldn’t tell if he was an old man or a first grader who had lost his way because he was so small. But he was just an old man who was very short. He waddled over to the front desk and tried to pull himself onto the chair that sat behind it.

“Can I get some help?” he yelled in a thick New York accent. He needed to chill out. Small man, small temper I guess.

A girl immediately stood up. “I’ll help you, sir!” she said with a big smile as half of the class groaned. Why were they annoyed? She was just offering to help!

She went over, picked the teacher up and put him on the seat. The teacher thanked her.

“You’re welcome, sir,” the girl said, batting her eyelashes and blushing. She then giggled as she reunited with the group of girls she was sitting with earlier, all of who were also blushing and giggling. They all whispered as the first girl came back. A few of the whispers I heard were a bit concerning.

“ - Was he strong? - “  
“ - I can’t believe you touched him! -”  
“ - Did you touch his butt? - “

The teacher interrupted them. “Now that we’re all seated - ” he turned towards the girl from earlier. “ - Thank you, Madi - we can start the lesson…”

“Anytime, sir!” said Madi. She turned to her friend group. “Did you hear? He talked to me again!” she said, checking her watch. “Whitney, get that down... 8:49am, first period, August 17th.”

Her friend, who I guessed was Whitney, fumbled a lot while she got out a notebook and quickly wrote down everything Madi was saying. “I got it!”

The teacher looked a little annoyed. I couldn’t blame him, really. He was just trying to start the lesson and all these girls were obsessing over him. I don’t know why they were, he looked about seventy five. “Quiet down, Whitney,” he said.

Whitney gasped. “8:50am...” she whispered, noting the teacher’s interactions once again. “My wig is snatched!” she exclaimed as her hair flew out the nearest open window, leaving Whitney completely bald.

The teacher stood up on his chair and began to write his name on the whiteboard behind the desk. “So,” he said, writing his name in big letters. “My name…” he said, striking a line underneath. “is Mr. DeVito. I will be your English teacher for this year…”

Since it was the first day, Mr. DeVito decided we would start the lesson with an icebreaker that would help everyone get to know eachother a bit more and learn everyone’s names. I wasn’t a huge fan of these kinds of games but I guess it would be good to know who I’m going to be stuck with for the rest of the year.

Mr. DeVito ordered everyone to move the desks and organise the chairs into a circle. It felt a little bit lame, but the class obliged and got into a circle. On my left was this conventionally attractive blond kid and the seat on my right was empty.

Until Y**haw occupied it.

“Yeehaw partner, I’m sorry about your sweater,” Y**haw said. “Is there any way I can make it up to y - “

I cut her off. “No, Y**haw,” I snapped. “You made a fool of me in front of everybody and ripped my sweater! We can’t be friends. I’m sorry.”

She looked upset. I only felt a little bad. Actually, I didn’t feel bad at all. Who does she think she is? Fucking asswipe.

After everyone had settled down Mr. DeVito started to introduce the game, taking my mind off the tragic accident and Y**haw. In the game, we would go around in a circle and say our name followed by a food - for example, someone that had a name starting with T could say tacos or something. I guess it was supposed to help us remember names?

We started the game, going counter clockwise. Most of the kids said something pretty standard like bananas or oranges. One girl called Collette said cocaine. She got kicked out of the class, which was a shame. She seemed nice. Another boy, Mac, said McDonalds. He also got kicked out for being unoriginal. Man, Mr. DeVito was rough.

The blond boy sitting next to me - who’s name I learned was Jake - said ‘Jacked Jake’ and flexed his non existent biceps. He winked towards a brown-haired boy with glasses and an emo fringe, who passed out and screamed “I LOVE YOU, JAKE PAUL!”. It wasn’t even a food! I immediately decided I didn’t like Jake and would do my best to stay away from him. Shitbag.

I realised I was next. “Avocado, Ava.” I said confidently. I love avocado. It’s the only thing I eat.

Y**haw said biscuits. Well, she actually said “Biscuits, Brintey, yeehaw partner!” and proceeded to do the can-can in the middle of the circle. Rodeo music played and everybody cheered her on. Show-off. I mean, it was a little impressive. But I was still mad at her, so I didn’t support her rodeo-ing.

She sat back down and brushed off all the compliments everybody was giving her. Except me. I didn’t want to compliment her.

The rest of the game continued and not much else happened. The piss group all sat together and when it was the turn of the boy, the group screamed “WE LOVE WANKING TO NINTENDO!” simultaneously. They didn’t get kicked out for some reason.

After we went around everybody, we were free to “get low and mingle with the other students,” as Mr. DeVito put it. I decided to not do that.  
Who could make me feel better after such a lousy day like this? I thought for a moment.

Of course!

“Sir,” I said, putting my hand up. “Can I please go to the bathroom?”

He excused me and I went to the bathroom, the floor of which was covered in milk, and then hid in a stall. I called the only person who I knew could make me feel better.

“The fuck do you want,” Srishti answered.

“Srishti, I’m having the worst day,” I said, tearing up again. “TeaTime?”

Srishti sighed. “Fine. What’s the Tea?”

I then poured out everything to her that had happened in the last hour. My sweater, Brintey’s rodeo, that Jake kid, the piss group and Madi flirting with the teacher and how her and her friends were weirdly obsessed with him.

“That sounds rough,” said Srishti. “I feel like you should give that Yeehaw girl another try though.”

“You’re right,” I sighed. “I should give her a break. Thanks Srishti.” I said, abruptly hanging up without saying goodbye. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I got up and headed back to English. Only five minutes had passed, so no one would be that suspicious.

Walking back into English, I decided I would go and apologise to Yeehaw for being an asshole. No one looked at me when I walked in because they were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice me tripping and falling flat on my face. Except Yeehaw.

She came over to me and held out her hand. “Need a hand, partner? Yeehaw.” she said. I took it and pulled myself up.

“Look, Yeehaw…” I started, but she cut me off.

“Yeehaw, just call me Brintey,” she said. “Yeehaw is a name I have… elsewhere.”

I was confused by what she meant, but I shrugged and said I would.

“Look… Brintey,” I started again. “I’m sorry for calling you a horse fucker before. It was a shit thing to say. I know you don’t really fuck horses and I know you didn’t mean to rip the love of my life. I forgive you.”

She smiled in reply. “That’s okay, partner,” she said happily. “We can still be yeehaw partners if you like.”

“Sure,” I said. “I’d like that.”

The bell for the next period rang. I had Math and Brintey had Health.

“We could meet here at lunch?” questioned Brintey. “I need to show you who to avoid and who you should stick with.”

I agreed, thanking her for being so nice. She dabbed on me with a smile and rode her horse to her Health class.

Maybe school wouldn’t be all bad, I thought. Then I heard a voice behind me.

“Hey!” said Jake Paul angrily. “Rodeo bitch stole my moves!” he yelled, chasing her while dabbing continuously.


	2. Chapter 2

The next period I had was Math. It wasn’t too interesting other than that emo kid that passed out because of Jake Paul earlier had a debate with this kid Loly Prongle about whether Drake was trash or not.

“One song by Panic! At the Disco is better than Drake’s entire discography!” Emo Kid cried. When I say he cried, he was screaming but was also drenching everyone’s Math books in the many tears he cried for Panic! At the Disco.

“But God’s Plan is a banger,” yelled Loly, just as passionately as Emo Kid. “and besides, Drake is such a daddy. Doesn’t anyone else think so?”

A few murmurs of “Yeah,” and “I guess,” were heard throughout the class. I didn’t say anything - I don’t think he’s a daddy. People actually think Drake is attractive? Pineapple-ass hoe. He doesn’t even have “The Human Condition” written on him in gold letters like my sweater has.

Like my sweater used to have…

Suddenly, I was back in the old field with my sweater. Spinning around under the sun, holding the her sleeves out in front of me. I was drinking in the beautiful sight of her… She’s so perfect. My one true love. I don’t know what I’d do without her. I knew the moment I saw her in the merch stand at the Jack Barian concert that she was the one for me.  
She’s been with me through thick and thin and supported me at my lowest: the moment I found out Joe Jonas was engaged. I was absolutely distraught. I didn’t even know the woman he was engaged to! I cried for 4 straight months without eating or sleeping. But she was there for me. A shoulder to cry on.  
We were laughing and smiling without a care in the world in the field… It was heaven. Just us, together and safe. I was content. I was at peace. I was - 

The bell to signal first break shook me out of my daydreams and I wiped tears from my eyes. I get emotional again at the memory, quickly dismissing the tears with my sleeve. Her sleeve…

No. I won’t let this get me down. I’m determined to have a good first day! While I make my way to meet Brintey outside my English class, I put my headphones in and put my music on shuffle and smile as Re-Poccupied by Jack Barian comes on, not surprisingly. My library is Re-Poccupied 746 times and Thirsty by AJR once. Love me some funky yodeling boys.

As I near the English class, I hear a commotion from around the corner and unplugged my headphones. Was Brintey involved? Was she okay?  
I then heard a familiar voice but I couldn’t figure out who it was.

“No, Yeehaw, please - “  
“What’s done is done, I’m sorry.” My eyes widened and I stopped walking. The second voice was Brintey; except she sounded a lot more serious than her usual, bubbly, Cowgirl self. “If you can’t get it to me by the end of this month, you and the rest of your side will have to deal with the consequences…” she paused. “Yeehaw.”

Suddenly Mr. DeVito came from around the corner who greeted me with a “Hi there, Ava.”

“Hi, Mr. DeVito,” I responded automatically.

Then it was quiet. Brintey had stopped talking. Shit.

“Yeehaw, Ava!” said Brintey, coming around the corner with a smile on her face as if nothing happened.  
She was also with someone else who I didn’t recognise.

“Yeehaw Ava, this is Ben,” introduced Brintey. Ben had a fuckboy haircut and was dressed in all pink - except his gator shoes. Those were green.

Ben stuck his hand out. “‘Sup Ava, haha,” he smiled. “You got kik?”

“I do,” I said, shaking his hand and smiling back at him. ”But there’s no way in hell you’re getting it, white boy.”

“That’s lit,” he said. “Do you have plans Friday n - “

“YEEHAW, Ben, that’s enough,” Brintey said loudly. “We’ll show you around the cafeteria and introduce everyone. Yeehaw.”

I declared Ben a white fuckboy in my head as him and Brintey led me through the halls and to the cafeteria, thank God. If I didn’t have them I would have no idea where I was going.  
We finally get to the cafeteria and Brintey and Ben lead me to a small table with no one else. I was saddened by the fact that no one else seemed to sit with them at lunchtimes but excited at the idea of us becoming our own #squad. We’d be iconic!

Brintey and Ben leaned in. I joined them.

Brintey took a breath. “Alright, yeehaw,” she said. “I’m gonna give you the rundown on the people at school.”

“Okay,” I said.

“Haha,” said Ben. He looked very high. He smelled like piss.

Brintey then went on to explain each group to me, pointing at each group as she went.

“The main groups you need to know are Team 10 and the Cliquies,” explained Brintey. “Team 10 are the most popular kids in school but the only person from that group people care about is the main cowboy, Jake Paul,” she pointed to blond-haired Jake. “Jacked Jake from English, remember? Yeehaw.”

I nodded. “I remember,” I say. “So Team 10… and the cliques?”

Brintey let out a big sigh. “No, sadly,” she said. “The cliquies. Obsessed with this band called twenty one pilots. You can always identify them by… Well, look at them,” she said while gesturing over to the group of what looked like 25 people. “Yeehaw.”

I looked at the group. Everyone looked around twelve years old, they all had a red beanie and their was black paint everywhere. One had a bluetooth speaker blasting what I could only assume was twenty one pilots. Were they even old enough to go to high school?

“Fast føød, greasy tacø I løve,” they all sang. The bluetooth speaker was shitty. The sound was shitty quality.

God I hate twelvies.

Brintey saw the disgusted look on my face and nodded. “Yeah,” was all she said.

“There’s also the Clones,” Ben chimed in. “They’re all the popular girls who have orange makeup and the same bag. Loly Prongle is totally hot though,” he grinned. “Haha.”

From the group I noticed Loly from Math. “DRAKE IS A DADDY!” she yelled, very mad. She stormed off.

“Hot,” Ben said. “Haha.”

Brintey rolled her eyes. “Cowboys, am I right?”

I agreed, my eyes scanning the room.

“Who are they?” I pointed to two girls sitting on their phones at a table. One was wearing a white singlet, the other was wearing a shirt that said “I love Dallon Weekes more than you”. Okay?

“They’re the Dallon stannies, yeehaw.” said Brintey.

I looked at them again. “Are they teachers?”

“No, that’s Jen and Hannah. They’re students.”

I looked again. “They look too old to be students.”

Brintey shrugged. “Hannah’s tumblr bio says she’s 14, but she hasn’t updated it for a while... we just take her word for it. Yeehaw.” she said, putting a whole stick of butter in her mouth and swallowing it whole.

I just accepted it and picked another group of people to point at. “What about them?” this time I had chosen two boys that were sitting alone.

“Music nerds,” said Brintey. “Andrew McMahon and Jon Bellion.”

They must have heard us. Andrew gave a quick wave and returned to doing whatever he was doing on his phone, Jon smiled at me and waved.  
Jon looked like he expected me to wave back. I must have given him a weird look because he looked sad and turned away. I couldn’t help it! The red jeans he had on were absolutely disgusting.

“Then lastly,” said Brintey. “There’s the Mr. DeVito stans who you know,” then she gestured to four people in the corner of the cafeteria, one of who I recognised as Emo Kid Who Loves Jake Paul. “and whatever they want to call themselves I guess. I don’t really know them that well. Yeehaw.” she finished.

“I know them,” Ben said. “Haha. Alex, Andrew, Ava and Dom,” Ben introduced. “Ava is chemistry fucker #1, Andrew is a theatre kid, Dom is a jock kind of, and Alex is known for starting fights because he thinks his music taste is better and having a huge crush on Jake P - “

“BEN, NO!” screamed Brintey. “YEEHAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Alex whipped his head around so fast at the mention of Jake’s name I think he gave me whiplash. 

Ben laughed. “Haha."

From a distance I saw the reactions of Alex’s group, signaling they were all pretty sick of hearing about Jake Paul. Dom sighed. Andrew groaned and put his head on the table. Ava started crying.

Alex sprinted over to our table holding a very fat binder full of pages. Wait, our table?

“I heard you mention him,” Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. I looked over to Team 10, who seemed to be oblivious to this whole thing somehow.

Alex slammed the binder on our table. Except it wasn’t the table. It was my head.

I heard three things before I blacked out completely.

“Read my poetry - fuck.”  
“YEEHAW, AVA!”  
“Haha.”

-

“Hey Ava wyd.”  
“She’s laying in bed unconscious, cowboy.”  
“What would she do if I was there ;)”  
“How did you wink out loud? Yeehaw.”

I slowly opened my eyes to see Brintey and Ben hovering over me. Can’t they just sit in seats or something?

Brintey smiled. “Ava! Yeehaw!”

“Brintey!” I smiled back. “What happened? Did Alex knock me out?”

“Yeah, by accident, yeehaw,” she said. “He was here and he was going to apologise when you woke up, but some band he likes released an album for the first time in 8 years.”

“Which band?”

“OK Go. Yeehaw.”

“Anyway,” I cut her off. “Is it still lunch? What period is it now?”

The bell rang. “You passed out for the rest of the day,” said Ben. “Haha.”

Brintey rolled her eyes. “Fuck off, cowboy.”

I smiled. They stayed the whole day to make sure I was okay? Maybe Ben wasn’t so bad. I think I could really use friends like Brintey and Ben in the long run. They were so nice, even if they were a cowgirl and the whitest boy alive.

I then noticed a chain around Ben’s neck with a letter M.

“What does the M stand for on your necklace?” I asked Ben.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, that’s my street name. It means Lil’ Mackle.”

“Oh. Okay.” I said. “Do you rap?”

“Haha,” said Ben. No response. I seriously think he’s high.

“Where did you come from, where did you go?” Rang Brintey’s phone. Brintey’s phone dropped as she saw who was on the screen. I couldn’t see who it was.

“Hold on, I have to take this,” Brintey said.

Ben smiled. He never stopped smiling. “Haha.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions leave ideas in the comments :)


End file.
